A Secret Pain
by CelicaChick
Summary: Under constant pressure, Takahashi Ryousuke was driven to make his brother's dreams come true. When tragedy strikes, despair consumes those left behind. Can the arrival of an old acquaintance save them?
1. Chapter 1: Some Dreams Come True

**Chapter 1 – Some Dreams Come True**

Ryousuke could hear Keisuke's excited voice from the kitchen as he animatedly described the race he had just had to their parents. He shut the door softly and locked the deadbolt. He casually slipped off his shoes and strolled over to the kitchen.

"Ah! Ryousuke, you're brother was just telling us about his latest victory." Takahashi Emi said smiling.

Ryousuke nodded simply, "He did very well."

"Of course he did. He works very hard." Takahashi Fujimaro said nodding. He raised his head and rested a serious gaze on his first born son, "Have you studied today?"

"I'm going to do that right now."

Fujimaro frowned, "You should already have done so."

"Dear…" Emi started with a sigh. She looked up at her son sympathetically.

"I know." Ryousuke said stoically as he turned on his heals and disappeared from the room. As he retreated and reached the staircase he heard his father's voice enthusiastically resume questioning his younger brother about the race. He sighed inwardly and made his way upstairs to his room where he went to his desk and pulled open one of the many textbooks residing on his desk.

* * *

Ryousuke rubbed the bridge of his nose as he shut his eyes. He was tired. He raised his head and glanced down at the watch on his wrist. It was almost time to get ready for school. He turned to his laptop and opened his internet browser to check his e-mail. As usual, there was a lot of e-mails requesting a challenge with Project D. He quickly scanned though them saving the challenges and deleting the fan based ones. Once that was done he turned off his laptop, packed his school bag then went to prepare himself for the day.

He entered the already occupied kitchen twenty minutes later.

"Good morning dear." Takahashi Emi said smiling, "Would you like some coffee?"

"Hay. Thank you." He said lowering his bag to the floor by the entrance and walking into the room where his mother had just finished pouring him a cup of coffee.

"You look tired."

"I'm fine." He sipped the hot liquid and finished quickly, "I have to go." He said and moved to put the empty cup in the dishwasher.

"Okay, drive safe." She said as she followed him.

He picked up his school bag and walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Bye." Emi said giving him a smile. Her son nodded simply and stepped out of the house. She watched him disappear around the house then shut the door.

"Did he just leave?"

Emi turned to see her husband descending the stairs. She nodded, "I think he was up all night studying again." She followed him into the kitchen, "Don't you think you're a little too hard on him sometimes Fujimaro."

"I want him to be successful." He answered as he went to pour himself some coffee.

"He will be. Don't worry." Emi said moving to her husband's side and wrapping her arms around him.

"Mmm…"

* * *

Ryousuke climbed out of his FC and made his way to the house. He was exhausted, but he had so much to get done before he went with Keisuke to Akagi. He went up to his room and dropped his bag by his desk before he took a seat at his desk. He stared at the table top blankly a moment. His brain felt like mush. He reached down to pull his laptop out of his bag and turned it on. He'd check his e-mail then start on his studies. He skimmed through the list of e-mails. Challenges… Fan mail… Challenges… Challenges… What was this? He open the e-mail and started to read. His eyes widening slightly. He got up out of his chair and left his room to go to Keisuke's. he knocked on the door and received no answer so he pushed it open and stole a peak inside. A frown filled his face. His brother's room was a disaster like usual. He shut the door and started for the stairs. There was only one other place Keisuke could be if he was home. He walked down to the entertainment room and there he was. 

"Aniki, Hey." The blond Takahashi said smiling as his older brother entered the room. He leaned over the billiard table to line up a shot.

"Keisuke, we need to talk."

Keisuke froze when he heard the serious tone in his brother's voice. He straightened and lowered the pool cue, "What is it Aniki?" He asked worried, his brows knitting together.

"You've worked very hard for several years now and there is still more you need to work on, your driving has improved a lot since we started Project D. But there's only so much I can help you with…"

"Aniki?" He didn't like the way this was going.

"Keisuke, it's time for you to move on..."

"No…"

"To take the next step."

"Aniki, Please!" Keisuke was starting to panic. How could he get better if his Aniki didn't help him? Who was going to help him find his weakness and show him how to correct them?

Ryousuke frowned. Keisuke was getting the wrong idea, "Keisuke." His voice was firm.

It had the desired effect. His brother stilled and his eyes focused on him, "You got an offer to join a professional touring team." He informed him casually.

Keisuke stared at him confused.

Ryousuke chuckled and walked over to him. He placed a hand on is brother's shoulder, "Congratulations. You made it."

Keisuke's face registered surprise then as his eyes widened, "I… I… Really?"

Ryousuke nodded and smiled.

"I… They want me to drive for them? Really, Aniki?"

Ryousuke nodded, "Hai. They want you Keisuke."

Keisuke broke into a smile and he lunged towards his brother to hug him, "Thank You Aniki!" He exclaimed overwhelmed.

Ryousuke hugged his brother and they pulled apart, "You've earned it." He said smiling proudly.

"Thanks." He met his brother's gaze, "I have to phone Mom and Dad!"

Ryousuke nodded and watched as his brother bolted out of the room. His smile wavered slightly. Congratulations Ototo… You made it… Live your dream… And… Be happy…

* * *

Author's note: 

Sorry, I had to delete and repost... For some reason I could no longer access the original post... :(

Otherwise, not much to say, except hope you liked it and thanks for the reviews! (which obviously got deleted with the original, But I know who you are and you know who you are, so it's all good!)

Oh! I'm curious to know where everyone's from, so if you happen to drop me a line, let me know if you don't mind! Me, I'm from Vancouver, Canada.

Cheers,

CelicaChick


	2. Chapter 2: Some Dreams Die

**Chapter 2 – Some Dreams Die**

Ryousuke raised his glass of water to his lips and drank as he continued to listen to Keisuke as he talked to his parents about all those long practices.

"That's the result of hard work. You can't get anywhere if you don't work." Fujimaro said nodding.

Ryousuke lowered his glace to the table and stared at his unfinished food.

"Our sons have always worked very hard dear." Emi said smiling. Ryousuke's diminished appetite had not gone unnoticed by her.

"Well yes, but there is always room to do better." Fujiwara told his wife.

"Ryousuke always tells us that too." Keisuke said smiling as he turned to his brother.

Ryousuke simply nodded and pushed out his chair. He picked up his plate and looked at his father, "Are you finished Otousan?"

"Hai." He picked up his plate and bowl and passed it to his eldest son.

Ryousuke turned to his mother.

"Thank you, Ryousuke." She said giving him a smile.

He nodded and looked at his brother who was serving himself some more noodles. He took a step back and bowed lightly, "Please excuse me." He said politely. He waited for his father to nod before he turned and walked out of the dining room.

"So when will you be replying to them?" Emi asked curiously as she turned back to look at Keisuke.

"Aniki sent them a reply with my cell number. I'm still waiting for them to call."

"This doesn't mean you can relax, Keisuke." Fujimaro said.

"I know, dad." He smiled and ate some more noodles.

Emi glanced towards the door. Ryousuke had not yet returned.

* * *

Ryousuke had made his way to his room and packed his school bag. He moved towards the closet and pulled out a warm jacket and slipped it on before grabbing his bag and car keys. He stepped out of his room, closed the door and made his way to the foyer. By the front doors, he slipped on his loafers and left the house, closing the door silently behind him. The cool night air filled his senses and wiped his thoughts from his mind for a split second. He shut his eyes briefly to relish in the feeling before he re-opened them and went to his car. He climbed in started the engine and took off towards Akagi. He really needed to find his focus. The quiet solitude he knew he would find there, called out to him and he couldn't wait to get there.

* * *

Keisuke excused himself from the table, "I'm going to go practice on Akagi." He told his parents and left the room. 

"Be careful!" Emi called after him.

"I will!" He called back from around the corner.

Fujimaro sipped his sake, "He'll be fine." He said casually knowing his wife worried everytime the boys left to go race or practice.

"Aa." She turned to him, "You know, you didn't have to remind Ryousuke to work harder. He knows. You could have just let him relax tonight. We were celebrating."

"I didn't say that he should go study right now. And I was referring to both of them."

Emi sighed. She knew her husband had said that comment with Ryousuke in mind. He was constantly pushing him, expecting the absolute best out of him. She wondered how much more he could take, "He didn't eat much tonight."

"I noticed."

"And you don't think you're pushing too much?"

"If he's going to be a doctor, he's going to have to be able to cope with a lot. I'm only preparing him."

"Even so, a day off would have been good for him Fuji. He looks tired."

Her husband sighed, "He'll be able to have a day off when he becomes a successful doctor."

Emi frowned, "You keep pushing him like this and you're going to lose him." She said softly.

"Ryousuke is strong. He'll be okay." Fujimaro said shrugging but deep down in his heart, his wife had planted a small seed of doubt that was slowly germinating.

Keisuke re-entered the dining room, "Okay, I'm off." He waved and turned about again. Suddenly he stopped and turned to his parents, "Oh, I forgot. Aniki is gone too. His laptop and books are gone, so I guess he went to the library or something. Anyway, bye!" he turned and disappeared again.

Emi glanced at her husband. He was sipping his tea. She shook her head and sighed before getting to her feet to clear the table.

As soon as she left the dinning room, Fujimaro lowered his cup to the table. Was he pushing Ryousuke too hard? His son couldn't afford to burn out now…

* * *

Keisuke frowned and parked his car beside his brother's white FC. What was he doing here? He stepped out the car. The FC was empty. Where was he? He walked towards the guardrail and looked about the area. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of a movement and small bright square shaped light. He stepped over the guardrail and walked over to a set of trees. 

"Aniki?" He called as he approached.

"Coming to practice?" His brother asked without turning to him.

"Hai." He sat down beside his brother, "What are you doing here Aniki?"

"Studying."

"Do you want to take a break and practice with me for a while?"

"Not today."

Keisuke sighed, "You study too much Aniki." His brother didn't reply, "Aniki?"

"Yes Keisuke."

"Thank you for helping me with my driving. I mean you taught me so much."

Ryousuke stopped and turned to look at his younger brother. He offered him a small but genuine smile, "You don't have to thank me Otouto, you're my brother." He would have done anything for his brother, "I have a lot of work. Why don't you go start your practice?"

Keisuke smiled and nodded, "Okay. I'll come see you when I'm done."

Ryousuke nodded and watched as his brother got to his feet and went back to his FD. He winced as the sound of the finely tuned rotary engine floated over to his ears. He turned away shutting his eyes as he listened to the sound of the FD getting further and further away…

* * *

"Aniki! Aniki! Aniki!" Keisuke yelled as he burst into his brother's room the next morning and rushed over to where his brother was sitting working at his desk. 

Ryousuke turned to him, "They called?"

Keisuke nodded, "I'm going to meet up with them on Friday! This Friday! At the Nihonkai Maze Circuit in Niigata!"

Ryousuke smiled, "Congratulations Keisuke."

"Thanks Aniki! I'm going to go tell mom and dad before they leave!" He rushed out of the room again.

Ryousuke was so happy for his brother. He couldn't wait to see Keisuke up against some of the best in the world. He turned back to all the books on his desk and his smile faded. He turned to glance at the clock, it was about time he got ready to go as well. He gathered his books and his laptop and placed them in his bag before getting ready to leave for school.

He walked to the main floor of the house and stepped into the kitchen to bid his parents good morning.

"Ryousuke, good morning. Did Keisuke tell you?" Emi asked smiling.

He nodded.

"It's great isn't it?"

"Hai."

"I can't wait until we go on Friday Aniki." Keisuke said turning to his brother.

"We?" Fujimaro repeated lowering the file he was studying to look at Keisuke and Ryousuke.

"Yeah," Keisuke turned to his brother, "You're going to come with me right Aniki? You have to come with me, I expect you to be there. It makes sense."

Ryousuke stared at his brother. Keisuke's words touched him deeply and he was honoured. He glanced over at their father. His fathers overwhelming presence quickly overshadowed any thought of possibly going to Niigata.

"Keisuke, your brother can't go. He has school." Fujimaro said sternly, "Maybe after his classes he can visit you."

The smile fell from Keisuke's face and he turned to his older brother, "Aniki?"

Ryousuke smiled, "I'll try and come on Friday, Keisuke."

His brother smiled again and turned to look at their mother and father again, "This is going to be great!"

Emi and Fujimaro returned his smile.

"Excuse me." Ryousuke said politely. He glanced at his father who nodded ever so slightly and Ryousuke backed a step before turning around and leaving.

Keisuke turned and watched his brother's retreating back. When he was out of sight he lowered his eyes to the spotless tile floor, "Hey Dad, would it be so bad if Ryousuke missed one day of school?" He asked softly.

Fujimaro sighed, "I know you really want him to be there with you Keisuke, but school is very important. Medical school is not easy, you can miss a lot of important things in just one day."

"Aa…" He raised his head and walked over to the kitchen window. His brother had just climbed into his car. It idles there a moment before it backed out and left.

"Don't worry Keisuke, I'm sure he'll come see you right after school." Emi said trying to bring back his happy mood.

"It's almost seven, we have to go." Fujimaro said getting to his feet. He looked at his youngest son, "What are you going to do today Keisuke?"

"I was going to go to Akagi for a few hours."

His father nodded his approval and his mother smiled.

"Be careful."

"I know. I will." Keisuke said and watched as his parents walked out of the kitchen and left him standing there alone. He couldn't get the image of Ryousuke's eyes holding his when he had told him he expected his brother to come to Niigata. There was something in that look. He wanted to see it again. It had faded when his brother had glanced over at their father.

Keisuke sighed. He had always thought Ryousuke was the gifted one his father expected the world from, but when he looked back on their lives, he realized that his brother had never had it easy. Their father had always expected a lot from both of them, but whenever a mistake was made by either of them, his brother was always the one who seemed to be punished more severely. Because Ryousuke was older, he was supposed to be a good example for his younger brother. Ryousuke should have known better, they would say.

Through it all, his brother had always stuck up for him, even taking the blame for things he had done. One memory came to mind.

He had been playing a game on the computer and he had known that food and drinks were not allowed anywhere but in the kitchen. His parents weren't home, so he figured they would never know. Well that had been a mistake. He had gotten so excited that he knocked over his glass of juice and spilled it all over the keyboard and down onto the white carpet. He had tried to clean it, but there really wasn't much a ten year old boy could do.

Scared of what his parents would do to him he rushed up to his room and started to pack his school bag with the things a boy his age considered to be his most prized possessions. Ryousuke had walked into his room then and had curiously asked what he was doing. Keisuke had frantically told him what had happened as he broke down in tears. He was so scared of what their father would do to him…

_'Don't worry Keisuke. I'll talk to Otousan. He won't be mad. Trust me.'_ He had said smiling gently at him. His brother's confidence and smile had calmed him.

When their parents had come home, Ryousuke told him to stay in his room while he went and spoke to them. So he did. Later when he came down to diner, he found everything to be normal. But as soon as diner had been over, he was shocked to see his brother clean the table and do the dishes by hand instead of using the dishwasher. He had remained silent.

That night, Keisuke found Ryousuke in the study doing his homework. He was typing away on a very old manual typewriter. On his left was the paper he was trying to copy and on the floor under the table was the garbage can full of used paper. He watched as his big brother typed a few words before the page would be pulled out from the typewriter tossed into the garbage and a new one loaded. One mistake and he had to start all over again. He had never said a word, nor had he turned one angry or frustrated gaze onto him. No… His brother had taken the blame and had suffered for him…

Keisuke shook the thought away. When was the last time he had seen his brother truly happy? The race against Takumi on Akagi… That had been so long ago… He had been happy then… He couldn't think of another time…

"I'll make you happy Aniki. I promise!" He said softly to himself, "I'll make sure you're happy… No matter what…"

* * *

Author's note:

Hmm. Keisuke really sounds like a child... Might need to redo considering he seems to have matured in the stage 4 eps.

Anyhoo... Needed a break from 'The R.R.H."

Cheers,

CelicaChick.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Ride

**Chapter 3 – The First Ride**

Ryousuke pulled into an available parking stall and got out of the car. He looked up at the large glass structure and the tall wall spreading far to the left and to the right. He stood motionless and allowed its immense presence to settle in his memory.

"Takahashi Ryousuke!"

The young man turned to the voice.

A man jogged over, "I knew it was you." He glanced at the white FC, "Ah! The white comet." He said in admiration before turning to look at the quiet young man, "Come, Keisuke-san is still running on the course." He said motioning for Ryousuke to follow him, "I'm Inoue Tadashi, your brother is really good. He almost tied the track record on his second run!"

Ryousuke nodded and followed the man silently.

When they reached the door, the security guard checked the ID hanging around Tadashi's neck before turning to Ryousuke.

"He's with me."

The security guard nodded and allowed them to pass.

"The pits are this way."

Ryousuke looked about casually. It was a nice large track that spanned out far beyond what his eyes could see. He heard the distinct sound of a high-powered engine. Only one. Keisuke was on the track by himself. The man leading the way was mentioning something about the introductions earlier that morning and was praising how well his brother had fit in with the team thus far.

Ryousuke simply nodded and kept an open eye out for his brother.

"Your parents are really proud of him as I'm sure they are of you." The man glanced at Ryousuke with a smile.

The young man simply nodded and turned to look out at the track again.

"Here we are."

"Son."

His eyes met those of his fathers. He nodded and bowed his head politely.

Emi smiled and went to him, "How was the drive?"

"It was fine. How is Keisuke doing?"

"Absolutely enjoying himself." She laughed happily.

"Ah! Takahashi Ryousuke!" A man exclaimed strolling towards them with a large smile, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" He extended his hand.

Ryousuke accepted the handshake, "I'm sorry, and you are?"

The man smiled, "Watanabe Kenishi I'm going to be Keisuke-kun's Crew Chief."

The young man nodded, "It's nice to meet you Kenishi-san." He liked the man already. He seemed to have a personality that would complement his brother's, and more importantly, one that would be able to calm him down when his anxiety levels rose to an unproductive degree.

"The pleasure is all mine."

His smile widened slightly and Ryousuke saw a certain brightness fill the man's eyes.

"Would you like to join him on the track?"

The young man was taken aback by the offer but kept his emotion in check. It was a tempting offer, but one that he knew he should refuse. It wouldn't be appropriate. This was Keisuke's day and his day alone. He shook his head, "No, but thank you." He said politely and turned to look out for his brother. He didn't want to give Kenishi-san the opportunity to continue on the topic.

"I'll call him in. He's been anxiously waiting for you to arrive." Kenishi slipped on his headset, "Bring it in Keisuke-kun." He said simply and motioned for the crew to prepare for his arrival, "We're going to take a break." A smile filled his face, "Don't worry you'll be back on the track again today." He glanced at Ryousuke who was staring out at the track. He looked indifferent. Suddenly Emi and Fujimaro Takahashi moved to flank his sides. A close family…

He looked towards the track as the sound of the car got louder. Then just over the ridge, appearing at the last corner before the stretch, a yellow FD covered in decals came roaring into the pit lane. He glanced at the Takahashi family again. Ryousuke was watching with a straight face, but Emi was beaming proudly as was Fujimaro to some degree. He turned back to the approaching car and made his way over the wall and walked to the driver's side as Keisuke was being assisted out of the safety belts.

"You've got another visitor." Kenishi informed him with a stern face.

Keisuke turned to look over his shoulder. A large smile filled his face and he started helping the man unstrapping him by pulling at the straps.

The man laughed, "This'll go faster if you let me do it Keisuke-kun."

Keisuke relented, annoyance at being delayed clearly showing on his face.

The man simply chuckled and stepped back as the last buckle gave way.

Keisuke jumped out of the car and rushed over the concrete wall to join his family.

Kenishi trailed behind at a leisurely pace and watched as the young driver spoke to his brother. The excitement was there but he was trying to control it with a cool collected exterior. He could see the admiration he held for his brother. It was as plain as day. One had to be blind not to notice.

"There's coffee and drinks at the paddock." He informed them, "Why don't we go inside for a few minutes?"

"That would be nice." Emi said smiling.

"Follow me." Kenishi said with a nod and led them away from pit row. He nodded to the security guard standing outside their assigned paddock and led them inside. They walked across the main garage and to the back where there was a small lounge room for the team, "What can I offer you to drink?" He asked turning to the Fujimaro-san and Emi-san.

"I'm fine Kenishi-san, thank you." Fujimaro said as he sat down on the sofa.

"Could I have some water?" Emi asked politely.

"Keisuke-kun? Ryousuke-san?"

"Water." Keisuke replied.

"I'm fine." His brother answered as they all took a seat.

Kenishi moved to the far end of the lounge.

Keisuke turned and leaned toward his brother, "What do you think?" he whispered softly.

Ryousuke simply nodded his approval. It made his younger brother smile and lean back in his chair.

The man came back with two glasses of water and handed then to Takahashi Emi and Keisuke.

"So we'd like to sign Keisuke-kun to be part of the team." Kenishi-san said cutting to the chase. He motioned for one of the crew members to approach. The man came over and handed Keisuke a package.

"Read it over with your family. And you can let me know if you have any questions or concerns."

Keisuke was all smiles and could only nod. He stared at the package a moment and then passed it to Ryousuke, "Would you mind Aniki?"

"Aa." Ryousuke took the package from his brother with a nod.

"Thank you." He trusted his Aniki with his well being more than anyone. Of course there was also his parents but they didn't know much about the racing world to have a clear conception of what it all entailed.

They spoke some more and then Keisuke went to run a few more laps before calling it a day.

* * *

The next day

Ryousuke woke up early and quickly grabbed some coffee and made his way back to his room. He wanted to get an early start on Keisuke's contract. If there was anything that needed looking into then he would have the time to research it. He sat down at his desk and spread the contract in front of him. He yawned and glanced towards the corner of his desk at all his textbooks. It would have to wait. He placed his mug of coffee on the table and moved to read the contract. He was immediately impressed how it instantly catered to the Driver's needs.

"Aniki?" His brother's muffled voice came through the door.

"Come in." He called out and turned to watch his younger brother walk into the room still dressed in his pajamas. He smiled, "Since when do you knock and wait until you're invited in?" He teased.

Keisuke chuckled, "Well you know I figured I'd be nice to you for once." He then became serious a moment, "It's the least I could do for all you did for me."

Ryousuke's smile faded, "Sit down."

Keisuke's brow creased but he knew better then to question his brother when he had that look in his eyes. He went over to his brother's immaculately made bed and sat down. Today, he remembered that his Aniki liked things neat and he sat down carefully to not create too many wrinkles.

Ryousuke laughed.

Keisuke looked up at him shocked.

"What are you doing Otoutou?"

"Trying not to mess up your bed. What does it look like?"

Ryousuke continued to smile despite the sadness that was brewing inside of him. He would miss his brother more than Keisuke would ever know.

"Its ok Keisuke. It's just a bed."

His brother frowned, "Are you feeling ok Aniki?"

"Aa." He nodded, "But there is something I want to talk to you about."

"What?"

Ryousuke was amazed how his brother seemed to be hanging onto his every word. Such devotion…

"Would you do something for me?"

"Ok."

"Why did you agree?"

Keisuke looked confused, "You just asked me to do something."

"Yes. But you could have answered differently."

Keisuke still looked at him confused.

"Why did you answer simply 'Ok'? Why didn't you ask what I wanted you to do before committing yourself? Why didn't you ask what you would get in return for doing me a favour?"

Keisuke frowned, "Because you're my Aniki."

The older brother smiled and nodded, "Keisuke you're my Otoutou."

The youngest Takahashi stared at his brother a long moment. Then he nodded, "Still… Thanks Aniki."

Ryousuke smiled and nodded, "So what are you going to do today?"

"I don't know… What are you going to do today?"

"I'm going over the contract they offered you."

Keisuke's straightened, "Yeah?"

Ryousuke nodded, "I should be done in a few hours."

"Hours?" Keisuke groaned and flopped back on his brother's bed, wrinkling the perfectly made bed.

Ryousuke simply smiled and watched his younger brother, "Do you have plans tonight?"

"Nope." Keisuke replied crossing his arms behind his head as he continued to lie on the bed.

"Good. Don't make any."

"Ok."

Ryousuke watched as his brother easily agreed and closed his eyes as he yawned. He smiled and turned to face his desk and look over the contract again. He had to be sure Keisuke was well taken care of.

He was soon so engrossed in the contracts contents that he lost complete concept of time. When he was finally done he gathered his notes and piled them on top of the contract and turned to look at his bed. Keisuke was fast asleep. He turned back to his des and decided to do some work before his brother awoke. Knowing Keisuke he would probably sleep for another hour… It was only ten in the morning after all. It was with this thought and a smile on his face that Ryousuke began his studies.

* * *

Keisuke glanced at Ryousuke, who was sitting calmly reading his book, as he paced the room. He passed a hand through his hair and walked towards the fireplace looking at the pictures on the mantle in their silver frames yet at the same time not really seeing them. He glanced at his watch. Soon. Any time now.

"I'll go make some tea." Ryousuke said placing down his book and making his way out of the living room and to the kitchen.

Keisuke followed him, "Do you think they got lost?"

"They'll call if that were to happen."

The younger Takahashi sighed and watched as his brother moved in that cool confident manner he admired so much. His eyes focused on his brother's steady hand as he poured the boiling water into the pot and on the tea leaves. He watched as those same steady hands that could throw the FC parked at the side of the house wildly into a corner, set the kettle back in it's place. Those same hands would be healing people soon. He looked at his brother's relaxed features.

"Keisuke, when you're done watching me, can you go answer the door?"

"Eh!?!?" his eyes widened and he rushed to the front door just as the door bell was rung. He frowned. Aniki…

He pulled open the door.

"Hi Keisuke-kun." Kenishi-san said smiling, "This is the team owner Matshushita Yukio."

Keisuke bowed politely, "Nice to meet you." He straightened and held out his hands.

"A pleasure to finally meet you. I apologize I wasn't able to come see your test session yesterday, I was in a meeting with the race directors." He smiled, "Besides I trust all Kenishi's decisions." He smiled.

Ryousuke came into view at that point.

"Ryousuke-san, hello." The crew chief said smiling as the young man nodded and shook his hand.

"I'm glad you could make it Kenishi-san."

"Of course. We're very excited to get Keisuke signed." He motioned to his colleague, "This is our team owner, Matsushita Yukio, Yukio-san this is Keisuke's brother… Well you know."

Yukio chuckled, "Takahashi Ryousuke. It's nice to finally meet you."

Ryousuke smiled, "Would you gentlemen like some tea?" He asked changing the subject.

"That would be great. Thank you." Kenishi answered for both of them.

Ryousuke turned to his brother, "Keisuke why don't you show them into the living room and I'll get the tea.  
"Hai." Keisuke turned to the guests, "Follow me." He said and led them away from the door, "Please have a seat." He said and waited for them to sit before he did the same. He did remember some of the courteous training he received from his parents after all.

Ryousuke entered the room with a tray loaded with four cups of tea and some small rice cakes. He set the tray on the table and proceeded to offer the tea to their guest.

"Aa. Thank you Ryousuke-san."

"Aa, Thank you."

Keisuke reached forward and took the third cup of tea as his brother collected his and sat down on the couch beside his brother.

"Did you have any problems finding us?"

"Oh no. The directions were very clear." Kenishi said smiling.

Yukio nodded simply and looked around the room.

"I know Yukio-sama and Kenishi-sama must have a busy schedule, so if you do not mind. I'd like to discus the contract that the team has offered Keisuke."

"Hai." Both men lowered their cups of tea to the table while Ryousuke picked up the folder that was lying on the coffee table.

He pulled out the contract and placed it before their guests.

Yuki passed it to the crew chief who picked it up to read.

"Mmm. I see. I think we can make this change." Kenishi smiled.

Keisuke turned to his Aniki with an excited smile.

Ryousuke glanced at his brother before turning to look at the two gentlemen sitting before them. He turned to the team owner who smiled.

"I trust Kenishi completely. He pretty much runs the show."

Ryousuke nodded in understanding.

"So what I'll do is get this back to the office as soon as possible. I'll have a new one created and then fax it to you to look over. Would that be ok?"

"Aa. Thank you."

"Thank you." Keisuke repeated still smiling.

Kenishi too couldn't stop smiling. He turned to his Boss, "We should get going. I'd like to get Keisuke-kun signed as soon as possible. So we can start practicing and setting up the car."

Yukio laughed and looked at the Takahashi's, "That's Kenishi for you. Always thinking and always on the ball." He said as he got to his feet.

The other three also stood.

"Thank you." Ryousuke and Keisuke said both bowing politely.

"No. Thank you." Yukio bowed, "I look forward to seeing you race in our car Keisuke-san."

"You're in for a big surprise." Kenishi said to Yukio as he turned to Keisuke and gave him a wink, "Ok let's go."

The Takahashi's followed their guests to the door. Ryousuke unlocked it and pulled it open for them as they slipped on their shoes.

"Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for the quick response." Kenishi said bowing once again. He turned to Keisuke, "We'll see you soon Keisuke-kun." He smiled and turned to leave.

Matsushita bowed politely, "We'll meet again." He said and followed the crew chief out of the house.

Ryousuke and Keisuke watched the two men get into their car and drive off before the former closed the door.

"Thanks Aniki."

Ryousuke nodded, "Go get changed. We're going out."

"Hai!"

He watched as his younger brother disappeared up the stairs. It was almost done now…

* * *

"So what changes did they want?" Yukio asked as they turned onto the highway.

Kenishi smiled, "Well the only thing they asked was that Keisuke-kun be able choose to refuse driving the car if he has a strange feeling about the car or he thinks the car is not in safe condition. They also requested that Keisuke be able to terminate the contract with no compensation, in case of emergency, conflict, health, personal reasons, or if he feels the team and him can no longer work together at optimal levels."

"Hmm… Anything else?"

"Nope. That was it."

"I see." They drove in silence a moment, "What do you make of their requests?"

Kenishi glanced at him, "I think if it was anyone else other then the Takahashi brothers I would have been a little worried about their commitment level. But in this case, from what I've read and heard about the Takahashi Ryousuke, I think he's only looking out for his brother. Once committed, they're supposed to be the most dedicated people you'll ever see."

"But you're basing this on things you've read and heard about."

"Sort of. But I've also seen the way Keisuke-kun looks up to his brother. That kind of devotion is rare. And if he can give even a fraction of that sort of devotion to this team, that will be more than enough."

"I see. Ok then." And that was it. It was all he needed to know.

* * *

Keisuke pulled up beside the white FC and rolled down his window, "Why are we here Aniki? Are we going to practice?"

Ryousuke smiled and nodded, "You first." He said motioning for Keisuke to go first.

He waited as Keisuke closed the window and took off. His eyes shut at the sound of the rotary engine they had taken every care in the world to fine tune. His eyes opened, a please smile on his face, and he stepped on the throttle and chased after his younger brother.

Keisuke looked in his rearview mirror as the FC caught up to him. It had been a long time since he had played around like this with his brother. He smiled as those feelings he had first felt when he started driving alongside his brother started to resurface. They were soon overtaking him in full force. His adrenalin shot through the roof and he accelerated fully. Glancing back to still see his brother tailing him.

"Geez. You haven't changed." He exclaimed amazed his brother could still keep up with him without much practice. He was so proud to have him as his Aniki.

"Whoa!" his eyes narrowed as the FC inched towards the inside. He glanced out the window and his eyes widened as Ryousuke winked at him.

"Baka!" he voiced.

He knew his brother had read his lips and understood when began laughing.

Keisuke watched as the FC then pulled out in front of him, "Oh no you don't!" He focused his attention on his driving unbeknown to him, the smile remained on his face.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sorry about this update. Almost forgot about this story.

Thanks for reading! Always a pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4: Jealous Destruction

**Chapter 4 – Jealous Destruction**

_Ryousuke looked up at the big screen. Keisuke's FD was following close on the Eclipse Advan Supra as they entered the turn. The FD then suddenly seemed to lose control and slid towards the outside._

He smiled.

The people around him gasped.

_Before they could understand what had happened the FD seemed to launch forward. It swerved in front of the Supra which seemed frozen in place as Keisuke's ride then pulled away, putting more distance between them. _

_With half a lap left, Ryousuke watched with a proud smile as Keisuke continued to pull away. At the moment he saw the FD cross that line and the checkered flag waving, he shut his eyes engraving the feelings, the sounds, the smell, the image in his memory…_

* * *

Ryousuke was drawn out of the memory as a lady strolled down the aisle with her Cart of food, snacks, and other small items. 

"Can I have a paper please?"

"Hai!" The lady grabbed a newspaper and passed it to Ryousuke who paid her.

"Thank you."

"Thank you Sir. Enjoy your ride." She continued down the aisle.

Ryousuke unfolded the paper and turned to the sport section.

_Takahashi: A Proven Star_

_Ask any local street racer who he is and they all have heard of him. Already known in the underground racing world, Takahashi Keisuke a young man of 23 years, showed up on the track at Niigata and overtook all his competitors in his very first professional race. The youngest of two sons, his parents are both doctors owning a famous clinic in Takasaki. Keisuke-san credits his racing skill to his older brother Ryousuke who will officially graduate next Thursday from medical school and has started his residency. _

_Tomorrow, this young talent will start second from the pole and is expected to show us great things._

Ryousuke lowered the paper and turned to look out the window. He nodded to himself. Keisuke would be fine.

"Aniki!"

The dark haired young man's eyes wondered to where a young man with similar features with the exception of his blond spiky hair stood waving at him. He walked over to him, "Keisuke." He offered his younger brother a smile, "You should be at the hotel resting."

"Nah! I wanted to come get you." He said and the two brothers started towards the exit.

"You did well on your time trials."

Keisuke beamed, "Thanks." They walked out to where Keisuke had parked the rental vehicle and got in.

"I'm glad you could make it Aniki."

Ryousuke nodded, "Father and mother wanted to come but they had some important appointments today. They wish you luck."

"Aa."

As they drove, Ryousuke contently listened to his younger brother talk about everything that had happened that week, including when the team had taken all his clothes away and replaced them with a pair of plaid boxers and a white undershirt to go back to the hotel in. Needless to say, several fans got some rare pictures of Keisuke that day.

They arrived at the hotel and Keisuke led them to his room where his brother would be staying also.

"You should get ready for bed soon Keisuke."

"Aa." Keisuke sat on his bed and watched as his brother placed his bag on the adjacent bed and pulled out a change of clothes and his slippers.

"What is it Keisuke?"

The younger man smiled, "It's good to have you here."

Ryousuke looked at him a moment. Was something going on? He didn't feel anything strange.

Keisuke laughed, "It's definitely good to have you here." He repeated then moved to go to the bathroom, "I'm going to brush my teeth."

Ryousuke watched him walk away still smiling and shaking his head. He sensed a growing maturity in his younger brother. And a deep content. This newly found knowledge seemed to fill him with a sense of peace he had never felt before. Being here with his brother…

The bathroom door opened and Keisuke came out again. He looked at his brother frowning, "You're still standing there?"

Ryousuke chuckled and started changing. All the while keeping an eye on his younger brother who had crawled into bed and turned on the television. He placed his bag on the ground and went to the bathroom himself. When he came out, he was shocked to see that the television had been turned off and Keisuke was reading a book!

The blond Takahashi looked up at his brother standing in the room motionless, "Aniki?"

Ryousuke blinked, "Hmm?"

"You ok?"

"Yes." He smiled as he placed his things away. His brother really had grown up.

"Ok." Keisuke set his book on the night table and lowered himself into bed. He turned to watch his brother crawl into his own bed, "Goodnight Aniki."

"Good night Keisuke." The older brother said reaching towards the night table to turn off the lights. As he did so he caught a glimpse of the book Keisuke was reading.

'_Modern English Structure.'_

Ryousuke turned off the light smiling and stretched out on his bed.

* * *

Ryousuke was standing by the control booth watching as his younger brother got final instructions from his crew chief. When he was done he approached Ryousuke and smiled. 

"Time to go."

Ryousuke nodded his head.

Keisuke smiled, "It's good to have you here." He stepped towards his older brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. His face was full of happiness and admiration as he looked at his brother. It was like the old times when it was just the two of them and Ryousuke would come watch his race. He gave his Aniki's shoulder a final squeeze and turned to leave.

"Keisuke."

The young blond turned to him.

"I'm proud of you."

The smile on Keisuke's face widened. He had always longed to hear those words from his Aniki. And now… He became serious suddenly then bowed fully, "Thank you Aniki!" When he straightened he smiled widely again.

Ryousuke couldn't help but smile as well, "You should go. You'll be late."

"Hai!" He turned and rushed to the car.

The dark haired Takahashi watched the preparations. When the FD was ready to leave, the driver turned to look in his direction. Keisuke gave him a wave. He could still see the happiness in his Otouto's eyes.

Keisuke turned forward again and the FD pulled out of the pits.

* * *

They were taking Takahashi Keisuke more seriously this time around. His win had definitely gained him most of the drivers' respect. 

"Looks like Bai Akinobu is going to take the loss to a rookie harder then the others." Watanabe Kenishi said softly.

Ryousuke turned his attention to the monitors again and noticed that the T.V. crews had focused on Keisuke and Akinobu-san's battle where the latter had decided to block his brother. It was nothing new. Keisuke could deal with that. He was certain of that. A quick evaluation of the driver's ability told him that his brother would be able to overtake this recent opponent in the next couple of laps.

It was just as Takahashi Ryousuke predicted. In the next lap and a half, Keisuke's FD overtook Akinobu-san and immediately put distance between them. He could hear Kenishi-san praise his brother then give him minute information about the other drivers ahead of him. He agreed with the content given. It wasn't too much. Important tidbits, but not enough to overwhelm Keisuke and distract his mind off his driving.

With ten laps left in the race, Keisuke was running second and suddenly something tightened in Ryousuke's stomach as he saw the FD approach Akinobu-san's vehicle again. In all respect Akinobu-san was no longer in the battle for a podium finish unless he could miraculously pass at least 9 other cars and make up one whole lap in just under ten laps remaining. But for some reason Akinobu was having a hard time accepting this and wasn't allowing Keisuke to pass him so he could battle the front runner.

Ryousuke's eyes looked out towards the track. Keisuke would be getting very frustrated now. He turned to the crew chief who had then just begun talking on the radio to his brother.

"Just take it easy. You overtook him once. You'll manage again. That's it. Relax… There we go."

Just as he suspected. Keisuke was getting frustrated. He watched with growing uneasiness as Keisuke's FD waited for an opportune moment. His eyes narrowed as the two cars approached a high-speed corner. As anticipated the FD surged ahead going wide, Akinobe's Porshe cut wide to block Keisuke's approach. The FD plunged back to the inside as the two high powered machines forced onwards.

Ryousuke's breath caught in his chest. The Porshe suddenly backed off but as soon as the FD was clearly ahead by an inch or so the car charged ahead in one quick burst, slamming into the rear of the FD. The Mazda spun out of control whipping across the track. Suddenly out of no where another car came flying past, bright brake lights flashed but it was too late. Loud screeching tires followed by a loud banging of metal crunching against each other echoed through out the area. The sound seemed to reverberate in Ryousuke's ears as his heart leaped into his throat. The impact of the second car sent the FD careening towards the wall. A second thundering crunching of metal rang out.

Ryousuke darted out of the control booth. Keisuke…

"Shit!" Kenishi darted after him, "Jiyuu! Stop him!" He yelled at one of the crew members who was in Ryousuke's path.

The man immediately saw the young man darting towards the track. He rushed out into the man's path.

He held out his arms, "Ryousuke-san you can't go out there!" He called as the man approached him.

His words were obviously having no effect.

Ryousuke tried to get around him but the man grabbed him.

"Listen you can't go there! The medical staff will get him out."

The young man seemed to calm slightly.

Kenishi nodded to his crew-member and went back to the control tower.

"Come on." The man led Ryousuke back to the control booth and just as they were about to enter they heard and saw the medivac-chopper over head. It's appearance never meant a good thing. It attested to the seriousness of the accident.

Takahashi Ryousuke paled.

* * *

Author's note: 

Well here's a short chapter!

Hope you enjoyed it. Cheers!

Feedback apreciated.

CelicaChick.

P.S. There's soooo Much snow here!!! Brrrr!


	5. Chapter 5: Aniki, Promise!

**Chapter 5 – Aniki, Please!**

Ryousuke stiffened when he saw a nurse approaching them. Where was the doctor? He should have been the one to update them on Keisuke's condition. This could only mean…

"Are you waiting for news on Takahashi Keisuke?" She asked politely.

They all nodded.

"Are any of you part of his family?"

"Aa." Ryousuke stepped forward wearing his well mastered mask of indifference.

"I see." She looked him over quickly much to Ryousuke's annoyance, "Your parents?"

"They're on their way. I wish to speak to the doctor." He declared sternly.

The nurse nodded, "Of course." She glanced at the worried men behind him then looked at him again, "Please follow me." She started walking off.

Ryousuke didn't glance back at Keisuke's teammates. The doctor was separating him from the others… The horrible feeling inside started to grow.

He walked after the nurse silently.

"Here we are. The doctor will be with you shortly." She held the door open to a small room furnished with a sectional sofa and a water dispenser. Otherwise, the room was completely empty. They were purposefully designed this way…

He knew what that meant.

Ryousuke stepped inside and turned to watch as the door closed silently after him. Shutting him in the soundless room that he knew would also prove to be soundproof. He moved slowly towards the back. His hand came up and he placed it against the wall. It felt like the walls were slowly closing in on him. The quietness led to a faint ringing in his ears. He turned dazedly as the creaking of the door opening again cut off the ringing in his head.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Kawamori." He bowed politely.

"Takahashi Ryousuke. How is he?"

Kawamori noted the young man's stiff posture, "You're his brother?"

"Aa."

"Are your parents on the way?"

Ryousuke eyed the doctor a moment.

It was a moment that was long enough for Kawamori-san to know that the young man in front of him knew of the severity of the situation.

He nodded once, "Aa." His arms crossed about his chest, "What is his condition?"

"Ryousuke-san-"

"Kawamori-sama, I know why you've asked to see me in this room. I know why you and the nurse are asking about our parents. I'm telling you right now, that I want to be made aware of the gravity of his condition. Now."

The doctor held his gaze. He sighed, "Have a seat."

"I rather stand."

The doctor sighed again and nodded, "Your brother has had severe trauma to his internal organs. There was a lot of internal hemorrhaging. We tried to stop the bleeding but some of the damage is too great. His blood pressure is slowly dropping. He probably won't-"

"I want to see him."

The doctor froze. The young man's voice was steady; firm.

"Ryousuke-san, you understand what I'm telling you? Your brother-"

Ryousuke raised his hand, "I want to see him."

"Ok." He walked towards the door, "This way."

Ryousuke took a silent breath and willed his body to move and follow the doctor out. Their pace slowed as they approached a room in the intensive care wing.

"We've sedated him quite heavily, to make him as comfortable as we can." He explained turning to the young man as they arrived at the room.

"I understand."

Kawamori nodded and pushed open the door, "There's a button by the bed. Please call us if you need anything."

Ryousuke nodded, "Thank you." He stepped inside the room.

The doctor watched a moment as the young man slowly approached the bed then he gently pulled the door shut.

"He's strong." A nurse came up to him, "Is that his brother?"

"Aa." He looked at the nurse, "You think so?"

She nodded, "Too be that age and be able to face… This…"

Kawamori nodded, "That's true." There was something different about him though. The way he acted… It was familiar… And the way he demanded for information and to see his brother...

"He's got doctors in his family…"

"Pardon?"

The doctor met her gaze, "I think he's raised around doctors. He acts like it." He started down the hall, "I hope his parents get here soon." He turned to the nurse again, "I'll be in my office. Please alert me as soon as the parents arrive. Or, if things turn for the worst."

"Yes Kawamori-san."

"Thank you." He walked away from her.

* * *

Ryousuke stopped before the bed and looked down at his younger brother. His breath was caught in his chest and he could feel his lungs burning for oxygen. This was his wild little brother… His face so distorted with bruises and scratches, tucked tightly under a white blanket. He shook his head and forced the air out of his lungs. He wouldn't think of what his vibrant Keisuke looked like beneath those perfectly white sheets. 

His eyes moved away from his brother to scan the various machines attached to Keisuke by many tubes.  
A fist of pain, punched his heart.

He swallowed and ignored it as his eyes rested on one of his most favourite people in the world.

With a hand that he found he couldn't control it's trembling, he touched his brother's exposed hand. The arm was wrapped in white bandages and the part of the skin that was exposed to allow for the penetration of tubes, looked red… Damaged…

Warm… He shut his eyes, but just briefly. He didn't want to waste time. Every minute that past was one he would never be able to relive again.

Suddenly he saw the bruised eye lids of his brother flutter. He instinctively wiped anything that would worry Keisuke off his face.

Brown eyes appeared little by little, yet the full extent of their former beauty was hidden under a certain glaze.

"A…Aniki…"

"Aa." He replied softly, "I'm here."

"I… Couldn't… Couldn't stop… it…"

"I know Otouto. No one could have pulled out of that."

"Y…you…"

Ryousuke chuckled lightly and shook his head, "No. I wouldn't have been able to either."

"Aniki…" The blond, who's hair had darkened in some places where it was stained with his blood, closed his eyes a moment, "Tired…"

Ryousuke swallowed the emotion rising to the surface, "Rest Otouto… Just rest…" He said softly and as soothingly as he could. He didn't want Keisuke to feel his pain… He didn't want him to know that… That he didn't know what to do without him… That…

Keisuke's eyes slowly opened again, "Aniki…"

"Hai."

"Can… Can you… Stay…"

"Aa." He bit down on his tongue until he could taste the familiar taste of iron from the blood. He wouldn't allow Keisuke to worry about him. The slight pain was enough to keep his body from shaking with emotion.

"Cold." The voice was low. Weak.

Ryousuke looked about the room and went to a cupboard on the other side and pulled open the doors. Inside he pulled out an extra blanket and carried it over to the bed where he gently covered his brother. All the while forcing himself not to imagine the damage to Keisuke's body. All those nights studying the human body. All the diagrams and photographs of the internal organs. He didn't want to think of Keisuke like that.  
No!

"Mom and Dad will be here soon."

"She'll be wor-worried…"

Ryousuke nodded.

"B-but… Tell… Tell them… I'm happy… Aniki…" The words stumbled out with every exhaled breath.  
Ryousuke nodded even though his brother couldn't see him through his closed eyes.

"Tell them…. Please…make…… understand…. Happy….."

Ryousuke's face contorted momentarily as he fought the tears that wanted to come, "Aa. Don't worry Otouto." He managed to say with his classic steady voice. It had the desired effect. Keisuke didn't seem to suspect a thing.

A tired, barely discernable smile graced the young Takahashi's face, "You… still…..ca..lling….m… O…tou..to…"

"Of course. That's what you are O-tou-to." Ryousuke emphasized the nickname to see Keisuke barely smile again. One of the very la-

"Aniki…"

"Aa."

"How…. Did……I……..ra...ce…."

Ryousuke gave his brother a gentle smile, "Your line taking was excellent Otouto and after all these years I can see that you've finally learned to be patient." He took a slow, discreet, calming breath, "I think you've mastered that acceleration technique of yours. And braking, you never had a problem with that… Always braking at the last moment. You've always amazed me…"

Keisuke focused on his brother's face and the soft smile he was giving him, "Really?" He asked unsurely.  
Ryousuke nodded, "You always had the raw talent Otouto. Never doubt that." He watched as his younger brother continued to watch him with such innocence. An innocence that always seemed to appear when he turned to Ryousuke for advice… When he was feeling insecure…

"Aniki…"

"Hai."

Silence… Keisuke closed his eyes.

Ryousuke's attention jumped to the heart monitor and the steady jumping line he could still see on the monitor. He turned back to his brother.

"Aniki…"

"Hai."

Keisuke's eyes opened again.

Slower.

More distant…

"Thank …..you…"

The air was caught in Ryousuke's chest. His brother needed a response. Keisuke was watching him.

Observing his every reaction.

He shook his head and tried to smile.

It wavered but he forced it to stay.

Those innocent eyes blinked.

Ryousuke knew he had to do something fast, "You're my Otouto. You don't have to thank me." The words came out remarkably calm without any loss of sincerity.

His brother seemed to study him a moment, "I'm ok…. Aniki…" the voice trailed. He watched his older brother freeze. Struggling… He smiled sadly. Even now his Aniki was watching out for him. Fighting between keeping that calm exterior, to keep him from worrying and fighting to never lie to him. He knew it then… Until the very end… His Aniki would be with him… Warmth filled his heart…

Ryousuke couldn't confirm his well being without lying and he couldn't lie to his brother. His smile faded but he kept the extent of his true pain from his face.

"It's ok Aniki…" His eyes closed again.

"Otouto…"

"Promise……..make..me..a….Promise….."

"Aa." Ryousuke's eyes never left his brother's face.

"Race….."

Ryousuke was confused then worry crossed his face as his eyes again darted to the heart rate monitor. Was he starting to become delusional? Was he…

"I want…….eve..ry…..on…………to….know…" His words came out slower… Sporadically but very distinctly. His eyes opened and he held Ryousuke's, "the….Ta..ka…ha……shi's…….are the…..b…est…"

Sadness filled Ryousuke's eyes. He could no longer control it. His hand balled into a fist.

"An…niki…….Please……………….pr…o….mi…….se………mmme…."

Ryousuke swallowed and fought back the pain. He tried to ignore the glaze he was seeing taking over his brother or the clammy feeling of the skin of the hand he was still gently holding. It felt like Keisuke was using every bit of his strength to hold on. Hold on, waiting for his promise. He didn't want to give it, if it meant keeping him with him for a little while longer.

"Aniki…." Keisuke choked out in desperation, "Pl…..ease……"

Ryousuke shut his eyes tightly but opened them up again just as quickly. The air trapped in his lungs. Hurting. He nodded quickly. It was all he could do.

"Don't …….for..get…me….Ani…" Keisuke's eyes closed softly.

Ryousuke glanced at the heart monitor. The pulsating line had slowed. He turned to his brother, "Otouto… Please… Otouto…." He glanced up at the screen again.

A pulse…

Silence…..

Ryousuke turned to his younger brother, "Otouto!" He called again as a steady beep suddenly rang out in the dead silence of the room.

The door burst open and Doctor Kawamori and several medical personnel rushed into the room.  
Kawamori glanced at the young man standing by the bed holding on tightly to his brother's hand. He motioned for everyone to leave him, to work around the young man. There wasn't much they could do, but they tried.

Ryousuke's eyes never left Keisuke's face. He watched as the muscles in his youthful face that was so highly adored by girls relaxed. He seemed at peace. He stroked his brother's head gently. Cool to the touch… So cold…There had been warmth there… just one… Just one heart beat ago…

Then the light was gone…

In one heart beat…

Just one beat…

And he was gone…

* * *

**Arthors Note:**

Please forgive me for any errors. I thought it would be easy to write such a chapter but it's actually quite hard to draw out emotions you want to bring to the surface.

Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Or just found something that needs correction? I'd like to hear from you.

Cheers,

CelicaChick.

P.S. Sorry! I didn't want to do this to Keisuke! But It came to me as a story Idea. Inever realized how hard it was to see him go until he did.


	6. Chapter 6: The Veil of Darkness

**Chapter 6 – The Veil of Darkness**

They had left him alone in the room, quietly shutting the door behind them as they all left, taking all the extra life sustaining/monitoring equipment with them.

Time had stopped as he continued to look down upon his blond brother. Memories filled his mind; speeding by so fast he could hardly recall them with clarity. There were so many…

He turned around when the door was flung open sharply.

"Oh my Keisuke!"

Ryousuke slowly got to his feet as his parents rushed into the room and to Keisuke's bedside. He watched dazedly as his mother leaned over his brother's cold still body and his father shut his eyes and held onto his mother.

Suddenly fiery dark eyes snapped open and zeroed in on him.

He knew that look…

'This is all your fault' his father's eyes were saying. The man shook his head.

Ryousuke felt his throat constrict and he took a step back. The disgust in his father's eyes spoke volumes before the man looked away and focused on his wife and the beloved son they had just lost.

The young man's gaze lowered. Shutting his eyes tightly a moment before raising it to look at his brother one last time before he turned away and slowly made his way out of the room.

_Goodbye Otouto…_

He made sure the door closed softly behind him, and unconscious habit from his strict upbringing.

"Ryousuke-san."

The young man met the worried gaze of Keisuke's crew chief.

"I'll be at the hotel." He said and bowed politely to Kenishi and the rest of the crew that stood loyally behind him.

Takahashi Ryousuke slowly turned and walked away from them.

The crew chief frowned, "I'll make sure he gets there ok." He said glancing at the others before rushing after the young man.

"Ryousuke-san." He called out as he saw the young man pull open the door to a taxi, "Can I share a ride with you back to the hotel?"

"Aa." The young man nodded then turned and climbed into the awaiting car.

Kenishi climbed in after him and shut the door just as Ryousuke told the driver where they wanted to go.

The crew chief glanced at the young man. He was staring stoically out the window. He was surprised at the composure he was showing. He had never seen anything like it. Perhaps the young man was waiting to be alone before allowing his grief to take over.

The ride back to the hotel was silent. In fact Kenishi didn't know the young Takahashi well enough to know how to handle him. Keisuke… Keisuke had been easy to get a feel for… He shut his eyes briefly. But his older brother… Ryousuke had a completely different and mysterious personality altogether.

When the taxi pulled in front of their hotel, Ryousuke pulled out his wallet to pay the driver but his hand was quickly seized by Kenishi, "I get reimbursed by the team." He explained as he passed the driver some money with his other hand.

Ryousuke nodded once and Kenishi turned to open the door.

He froze when his hand reached the handle.

Outside surrounding the Hotel front door, several reporters were gathered. Chatting. Cameras and microphones ready.

He turned back to Takahashi Ryousuke.

"Let's go."

Kenishi wanted to frown but decided to control the worry he felt towards the young man's lack of emotion. Therefore he nodded simply and pushed open the door.

"There's Watanabe Kenishi!"

"Isn't that … Takahashi Ryousuke!"

"Ryousuke-san?"

"The White Comet!?!"

The reporters rushed towards them as Ryousuke casually shut the door and turned away as the taxi drove off.

"Takahashi-san! A few questions please!"

"Over here!"

"How's Keisuke-san?"

"No comment." Kenishi said, "Excuse us." He said and pushed his way through the crowding reporters. He glanced back to assure that Ryousuke was following and made eye contact with the young man. His gaze was steady and cool as ice. Kenishi nodded and continued to move forward towards the entrance of the hotel were two staff personnel were holding the door open awaiting them.

The two staff members shut the door as soon as they had completely entered the lobby. A distinguished gentleman approached them immediately.

"Gentlemen." He bowed politely, "I apologize for the inconvenience, please be assured that they will not be disturbing any of you while you are a guest in this hotel."

Kenishi nodded, "Thank you. It will be greatly appreciated. We'll be going to our room now. Please excuse us."

"Of course." The Man bowed again and when he straightened he watched the two guests enter the elevator. He supposed the news was bad… He hoped the young driver was okay…

Kenishi walked with the young man to his room.  
Ryousuke turned to the man that had briefly taken care of his brother. He nodded and moved to open the door.

"Do you need anything?"  
"No." Turning to him, Ryousuke nodded his appreciation then proceeded to enter his room.  
Kenishi reached out placing a hand on the young man's shoulder.  
Ryousuke turned to see the hand grasping his shoulder then traveled up the arm to the man it belonged to.  
"Let me know if you need anything."  
Ryousuke was quick to nod, "Aa." He said and was about to proceed into his room, but the hand held him fast. He wanted to groan but patiently turned to face the man again.  
Kenishi nodded and gave his shoulder a final squeeze before releasing his grasp on him and started walking down the hall to his own room.  
Ryousuke watched him for only a moment before he finally was able to enter his room and shut the door.

He stood motionless in the suite, his eyes on the two empty queen sized beds.

* * *

The next morning… 

The Takahashi couple entered the taxicab after saying their good-byes. Ryousuke moved the Kenishi and extended his hand, "It was nice meeting you Watanabe-san." He bowed his head politely, "Thank you." He said before straightening.

Kenishi could only nod.

Ryousuke turned and settled himself into the vehicle. He reached to close the door.

"Ryousuke-san."

The young man turned to find the man with a hand on the doorframe.

"We'll see each other again soon Ryousuke-san." The man gave a quick nod of his head and moved to shut the door closed. He tapped the hood of the vehicle and it started off on its way.

He watched as the white taxi pulled away from the hotel. The confusion in the young man's eyes was clear.

Inoue Tadashi stepped to his side, "What did you say to him? That's the closest thing to emotion that I've seen from him since…"

Kenishi nodded, "Aa… Not a good sign."

The rest of team joined the two men as they watched the taxi drive further and further away.

* * *

Ryousuke stepped out of the ceremonial hall and reached into his pocket to pull out a cigarette. He lit it quickly. 

"Here you are."

He removed the cigarette from his mouth and glanced to his side.

Fumihiro nodded, "A lot of people came."

Ryousuke didn't bother to comment but instead brought the cigarette back to his lips. He glanced quickly at his watch. It was time he headed back before his parents noticed his absence. He quickly put out the cigarette and nodded to his friend before going back inside.

Fumihiro watched him then sighed.

"Is he still not talking about it?" Matsumoto asked joining him.

"This is Ryousuke we're talking about."

Matsumoto nodded, "But it can't be good for him to be bottling everything like that."

Fumihiro agreed with a silent nod. But there was nothing he could do. He couldn't force Ryousuke to talk about something he obviously didn't want to talk about…

"He's acting like nothing happened." Matsumoto continued and turned to Project D's spokesman, "Have you tried asking him about it?"

"Of course. Like I said, this is Ryousuke." He shook his head, "Come on. They'll be performing the closing address soon."

Matsumoto nodded solemnly and the two gentlemen entered the Ceremonial hall.

Fumihiro's gaze searched out his friend and saw him standing to his parent's side shaking hands with people giving the family their condolences. Takahashi Fujimaro spoke to his wife briefly then went up to the podium to thank everyone for coming before he introduced the Priest.

Shortly after the guests all followed the Takahashi family through the side door as the casket was carried out burial site that had been chosen.

Fumihiro and Matsumoto walked side by side in silence.

Kenta came up to them.

The team spoke's person turned to give the red-eyed younger man an encouraging smile. He had always looked up to Takahashi Keisuke. It was highly due to Keisuke that Kenta remained out of trouble and uninvolved with the wrong crowd.

The procession walked up slightly lush green hill to where blossoming cherry blossoms created a serene haven.

They stopped as the casket was settled softly above its final resting place.

The priest said a few more words then offered burned incense that his assistant passed him.

Fumihiro's eyes landed on his friend. Ryousuke was standing stone faced by his parents as they watched the dark mahogany casket was gently lowered into the ground.

The priest bowed a final time.

The Takahashi's followed his example followed by all the other mourning guests.

Takahashi Emi raised blood red rose to her lips and slowly let it fall into the abyss where her dear son now lay. She straightened and quickly dabbed at the tears with her handkerchief. Her husband reached out for her and drew her closer. He glanced past her and eyed his older son who was staring quietly down at the casket.

"Takahashi-san."

Fujimaro looked up as a man addressed him. It was his colleague. He nodded his appreciation as the man bowed to him and dropped a flower down onto the casket.

Ryousuke bowed his head politely as was expected.

"Ryousuke-san." The whole of the former Project D and the Redsun members had come to see him as a united group.

He bowed his head, "Thank you all for coming."

"We'll miss him." One of the Redsun members said softly.

"Aa." He nodded simply.

"Is there anything we can do?" Matsumoto asked wanting to help.

"Iie." He offered the group a small smile, "Please feel free to come to the house afterwards for a light lunch and refreshments." He bowed his head again.

Fumihiro knew this to be a polite way of his to dismiss them, "If you need anything please give one of us a call."

Ryousuke met his gaze. He nodded finally.

"Ok. Let's go there's a lot of people waiting."

"Bye Ryousuke-san." Several of them bid their former leader with the deepest respect they could convey.

Ryousuke acknowledge each of their address with a polite nod. Even now, after taking their leave from being their leader many of them couldn't seem to act naturally and at ease with him. He could feel their nervousness around him just like the slow breeze that was passing through the cherry blossoms overhead. A quiet disturbance…

He took a final glance at them as they left and then turned to the next person walking towards him.

"Risa, Kyouichi. Thank you for coming."

The two cousins gave him a sympathetic smile.

"If you need anything..."

Ryousuke nodded and watched as they continued on their way.

He wasn't surprised that many acing teams had come to pay their respects... The racing community was in fact a very closely knit group despite the rivalries. They all had one thing in common... The dive to get faster, to be outfront...

Keisuke...

He changed the direction of his thoughts.

Takahashi Ryousuke had no idea how many people he had come across and thanked for coming. The next moment his attention was focused on his surroundings he was standing alone with his parents.

"Let's go."

He looked up to see his father's gaze on him. He nodded obediently, "I'll follow in a moment."

"We want you to be at the house when the guests arrive."

"Hai."

His father held his gaze a moment longer and then led his wife back to their car.

Ryousuke watched them leave.

Duty calls.

Nothing had changed. It probably never would.

After the car pulled away he slowly turned back to the coffin.

Keisuke…

Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his light overcoat, his hands balled subconsciously into fists… But his face remained impassive…

* * *

The young woman turned off the engine of her car and sat staring out the front windshield at the lone figure standing before three people who had begun filling the grave. 

He looked like he was standing century over the workers, making sure that everything was done accordingly.

She sighed. It was still unbelievable that such a lively person like Takahashi Keisuke could be prematurely taken from this world, and from all those that loved him.

Shaking her sadness away, for she knew the man out there did not need to be burden with it, she pushed open the door and stepped out of the black BMW. Her short heals clicked on the pavement as she took a few steps before walking onto the grass.

Her pace was relaxed as she approached him. She frowned inwardly. He didn't' seem to be aware of her, his attention never wavering from the disappearing casket under every shovel of dirt that was tossed onto it.

Seeing that he still hadn't realized she was next to him, she cleared her throat, "Hello Takahashi Ryousuke."

The man turned to her blinking. Obviously surprised to see her next to him.

When did she get here? He thought everyone had already left. She looked somewhat familiar…

"Aa."

"My condolences for your loss. Keisuke-san… Was a great person…"

"Thank you." He bowed his head politely. So she hadn't given her condolences yet today. He scanned the area quickly. She had probably only just arrived.

Clad in a black knee length skirt and blazer with black boots, she looked like she had just arrived from work. Her hair was pulled neatly into a bun behind her, without a loose strand in sight. She studied him a long moment. Did he recognize her? Did he remember her? Her suspicion was confirmed when he allowed a questioning look to take down the blank expression.

"Iwase Kyoko, I was part of the Northern Saitama Alliance."

His brows rose curiously and he nodded, "You've changed." He stated and quickly looked her over again and nodded to affirm his response.

"I guess I've grown up." She replied and turned to look at the burial site, which had now been completely filled. The three men were now diligently arranging the flowers and gifts on the dark earth and the newly carved headstone.

_Takahashi Keisuke_

_Beloved Son, Brother_

_Devoted Racer and Full Speed Braking Specialist._

_1974 to 1997_

"I can't believe he's gone…"

Ryousuke turned to her and it was then that she realized she had voiced he thoughts.

"You stopped coming to see him."

Kyoko nodded simply, "I got busy."

Ryousuke turned to the grave, "He asked you not to."

The young lady turned surprised. Had Keisuke spoken to him about her? She'd heard the two of them had been very close siblings after all. She wondered what else he knew… She watched as he nodded to the gentlemen who had finished their work then pulled his hand out of his pocket to look at his watch. He turned his dark eyes onto her once again.

"I have to be going. Please feel free to visit this afternoon." He pulled back the flap of his jacket and pulled out the pale yellow funeral program, "The address is inside." He said handing it out to her.

"Aa. Thank you." She stared down at it a moment then raised her head to look at him again. He was watching her with those thoughtful eyes.

He bowed suddenly, "Thank you for coming. Excuse me."

Iwase Kyoko watched as Takahashi Ryousuke walked away in that smooth gait of his, the flaps of his black coat waving gently behind him as his long legs took him across the perfectly manicured lawn.

Standing alone now, she turned back to the grave.

"Hello my Darling…"

* * *

Ryousuke circled the room, thanking the guests for coming. Sometimes that was all and sometimes he politely made small talk with them and enquired about their own families or situations. 

He walked away from the latest couple he had chosen to chat with, friends of his father's.

"He's handling this very well." He heard the wife whisper softly to her husband.

Ryousuke lingered towards another guest in the vicinity.

"Of course dear. He's a Takahashi."

The young man of topic quickly excused himself from the man he was talking to and moved to the other side of the room.

'A Takahashi…'

"Ryousuke."

"Aa. Fumihiro." He gave his friend a nod. He was about to ask about the others when he saw them stroll towards him as a united front. It was admirable he thought.

"We came to help. Is there anything we can do?" Matsumoto asked looking around.

"No. Everything is taken care of." He motioned to the kitchen, "Please have something to eat."

The small group looked at Fumihiro who nodded before they all strolled towards the kitchen. Kenta's eyes were still red Ryousuke noticed.

"We're all torn up about it." Fumihiro's voice waved slightly as he said it. He had wanted to sound strong and hoped his friend hadn't noticed. He knew he failed when Ryousuke turned to him a moment without a response.

Then he nodded and looked away. His eyes caught site of his parents looking in his direction. His father had that look in his eyes. The one that asked what the hell was he doing when they had guests to look after. He turned to his friend, "Excuse me."

Fumihiro sighed.

Ryousuke couldn't help but hear it. But there was nothing that could be done. Such was life. So he continued to walk away as though he hadn't heard a thing.

Fumihiro followed his long time friend with his eyes.

"You've been with him for a long time."

Fumihiro turned to the confident female voice to see a young woman professionally dressed watching him.

"I'm sorry. You are?"

The young lady smiled sadly, "I knew Keisuke-kun."

"Oh?"

She nodded then motioned towards Takahashi Ryousuke, "You seem to be the closest to him. How is he?"

The man crossed his arms, "Who exactly are you?"

"Oh! I'm Sorry!" She bowed politely, "I'm Iwase Kyoko."

The man continued to look at her suspiciously. She smiled, "I used to drive a Black FD then…"

His eyes widened, "You're… You're the girl that got Keisuke out of a bind when he needed a car!" Yeah, she was the girl that had been following him to the battles… the same girl that he had taken out on a 'date'. Of course Keisuke didn't know he knew about that, but then he probably knew everything now…

The young lady smiled, "And what about his brother?"

Fumihiro glanced at his friend, "Ryousuke is being Ryousuke." He stated simply.

"I see. I should be going. I just… Just wanted to pay my respects…" She turned to leave but then stopped and turned to Fumihiro again, "Oh! Don't let him escape."

When confusion filled his face she motioned towards Takahashi Ryousuke, then turned walked through the crowd of people and in the general direction of the door. The least she could do for Keisuke-kun was make sure someone looked after his brother.

Once outside she turned back and looked at the house.

'Goodbye Darling…' Her eyes closed as she briefly sent a prayer for him. Then, she turned and headed back towards her black BMW.

* * *

It had only been two days since the funeral, as Ryousuke forced himself out of bed and moved about to get his things ready. 

He stood in front of the mirror and stared blankly at his reflection. He couldn't see anything…

* * *

Takahashi Emi stepped out in the hallway dressed in her black cashmere suit, the same blond hair she had passed to her youngest son, neatly pulled into a bun at the back of her head. She slowed as she reached the bathroom door that was slightly ajar. She reached to knock on it when she caught a glimpse at her oldest son staring at himself in the mirror. She shut her eyes briefly. Painfully. Then decided against bothering him and made her way down to the kitchen where her husband was already at the table with a mug of coffee between his surgically talented hands. She moved to the coffee pot and poured herself some coffee before moving to the kitchen window and stared out at the side of the house where a bright yellow car remained undriven since her son had turned into a professional racer. Sadness filled her face. 

She let the sorrow engulf her as she continued to stare at the once prized vehicle. It was only when she heard the soft steps entering the kitchen, did she venture to turn her attention away from the sports car. She caught his gaze briefly before he bowed polite.

"Good morning." He said then entered the kitchen to pour himself some coffee. The kitchen was quiet. He had expected a lecture from his father this morning. Was he ready? Had he practiced his speech?

Instead there was silence.

He avoided making eye contact with any of them and finished his coffee quickly, "I'll be going now." He looked at his mother first and saw he slow nod before turning to his father who continued to stare at his coffee.

Ryousuke bowed politely and stepped out of the kitchen.

Emi head the door open and closed gently then turned to look out the window. Her son, dressed immaculately in his suit, strode to his white car and soon took off. She sighed and dumped the remainder of her coffee in the sink, "I'll be in the office." She told her husband softly before also leaving the kitchen.

She had thought to get some of her paper work finished in the two hours she had before they had to leave for Ryousuke's Convocation. Instead, she had found herself going through years of old photo albums…

So immersed in the memories the old pictures elicited she didn't hear the solid mahogany door open, "Honey."

She looked up surprised then nodded sadly at her husband before turning back to the album she was currently looking at.

Takahashi Fujimaro approached and stood behind her, placing a hand on her shoulders, he too looked down at the pictures. Two smiling boys looked back up at him. He sighed when he heard his wife sniff.

"We should get going or we're gong to be late."

Emi nodded and closed he book gently. She took a deep breath before getting to her feet and meeting her husband's gaze. He immediately pulled her into his embrace.

"I miss him too…" He whispered in her ear.

* * *

His speech wasn't poetic, it didn't have any dramatic flare or fancy quotes from renown authors or professors, it wasn't infested with scholarly words that painted a musical flow of words that no one could understand but revered simply because it sounded intellectual. No. His words were simple. To the point. They hit the target he was aiming for. The words he recited then still remained at the forefront of all their minds even now after the official ceremony had come to a conclusion. Perhaps his words had affected them more because they knew about Keisuke. Death always seemed to catch people's attention. Whatever it may be, Takahashi Ryousuke didn't care. It was done. Over. 

In fact, he couldn't remember most of it. He recalled walking to the podium then staring out at the people. But after that they had just blurred away.

He stepped out of the lavishly adorned ceremonial hall and into the lobby where friends and family were gathered taking pictures and chatting proudly, happily. He heaved casually through the throng of people, dropping a few words here and there or a simple thank you when someone commented on his Japanese version of the traditional American valedictorian speech.

He spotted his parents among several other parents. People he recognized whom also had children graduating today.

He steeled his features and joined them.

"There you are son." Fujimaro said nodding.

"Ryousuke-san." A man to his side called for his attention, "You're speech was great."

"Thank you." He said politely.

Emi's gentle touch on his arm turned his attention onto her. She offered him a smile before releasing him.

Ryousuke looked away. He smiled as a passerby congratulated him on getting top honours and complemented him on his speech.

"Hey Ryousuke, are you joining us tonight?" A young man flanked by a few others approached him.

"Not tonight." He excused himself.

"You sure?"

"Aa."

"Alright." The young man that had been speaking on all of their behalf conceded, "We'll see you later then. Call if you change your mind."

"Aa." He nodded.

His friends bid him farewell and slowly put distance between them. Ryousuke only watched them a split second before he turned his attention back to his parents and the guests that they were currently conversing with.

He patiently stood and participated in polite conversation with everyone who engaged him in one. It seemed like an eternity before his parents decided that it was time to go.

"Why don't' we go get something to eat?" Emi suggested with a soft smile as she looked between her husband and her son when they reached the parking lot.

"I'm going to head home." Ryousuke answered.

"Ok. We can always have a quiet dine together at home."

Ryousuke nodded, "Aa. I'll me you at home then." He glanced at his father to see if the man would object. When he saw none, he turned and went to find his car.

Fujimaro gently placed a hand on his wife's lower back to lead her in the opposite direction.

"Excuse me!"

The two adults turned to see a man jogging towards them, "Takahashi-sama." He bowed politely, "I am one of Ryousuke-san's Professors."

"Oh." They bowed in returned.

"I wanted to congratulate you on an amazing son an my condolences on your youngest son."

The couple smiled lightly and thanked the professor.

"He has still a long way to go before establishing himself in the medical field." Fujimaro stated.

The professor didn't disagree, "I wanted to ask you, how is Ryousuke-san adjusting?"

Silence.

The professor understood, "Takahashi-sama." He looked at the couple, "I'm sure you know that if something isn't done, he may require external help."

Fujimaro stood firm, "Ryousuke will sort everything out on his own."

The professor seemed stunned a moment. He glanced at Emi who had lowered her gaze then turned to her husband again, "I see. Well it has only been a few days. Perhaps you are right."

Fujimaro nodded, "He'll be fine professor. Thank you for your concern."

The professor nodded.

"Please excuse us. Ryousuke will be waiting for us at home." He gently led his wife away.

The professor watched sadly. The Takahashi's were renowned medical professionals, but he had never imagined them to be that strict on their son. A sigh escaped him. The spaced out look he had seen on Takahashi Ryousuke's face, when he had accidentally turned a wrong corner and found himself in an unknown wing of the hall, was something that clearly out of his character. The young man hadn't even taken notice of his presence. He simply continued to lean against the wall with his hands in his pockets staring down at a point on the floor.

* * *

_Flashback_ _He took a step back, leaving the young man. Perhaps he was going over his speech he convinced himself. But the further he got away the more he became concerned. So he had turned back to go confront him and found the said young man heading in his direction._

_"Ryousuke-san."_

_  
The young man's eyes focused on him, "Hai sensei." He came to a stop before him._

_"How are you doing?"_

_"Good. I just finished going over my speech again."_

_  
"I see." He studied the young man a moment._

_A soft smile filled his face, knowing his sensei was worried about him he knew the smile would diffuse the matter, "Is there anything else sensei?"_

_  
"Oh! No no. Go join your classmates."_

_"Hai." Ryousuke bowed his head and continued on his way._

_The professor watched him go._

_End Flashback_

* * *

The professor sighed again. He hoped Takahashi-sama was right. He hoped the young man could come to terms with his grief on his own… It would be a shame to lose a young man like him… 

Takahashi Emi stopped before his door and knocked softly.

The door opened moments later.

The room was dark inside she noticed and her son's hair was a little ruffled, "Were you sleeping?"

He shrugged casually.

"Lunch is ready."

"Aa." He stepped out of the room and followed her down the hall.

"We're very proud of you Ryousuke."

The young man nodded as they descended the stairs and rounded the corner to enter the kitchen.

"Have a seat. Let's eat." His father said moving a plate of vegetables from the counter to the table.

Ryousuke did as he was told and together they sat in silence eating their meal.

No cheerful boasting voice filling the dead air between them, reciting his latest road racing conquest.

They all picked at the food, chewing, swallowing without tasting.

Ryousuke collected his things, "Thank you." He said and moved to put the dishes away, "Excuse me." He bowed his head and left the kitchen.

Emi turned to her husband when their son disappeared, "You should talk to him."

Fujimaro sighed, "He'll be fine."

Emi frowned, "You're expecting too much out of him Fujimaro."

"He's strong. He has to be…"

Emi shook her head sadly.

* * *

Ryousuke stood just inside his door and stared through the darkness of his room. Several minutes later, he finally moved to his bed, pulled back the covers and slid underneath. He shivered involuntarily as he stared up at the white ceiling. He pulled the coverlet tighter around his body. So tired… 

His eyes finally closed.

But he knew they would come again. They'd come to him like they've been coming every time he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry about the delay. Busy Busy Busy. 

MazdaKitsune: The cousins were invited!!!!! On that Note Risa and Kyouichi belong to MazdaKitsune!

But it doesn't mean I haven't been thinking about this story. I've come to the conclusion that a few things need to be changed. Mainly the opening chapters. Not sure when I'll get to that... But eventually.

Anyone else in Initial D withdrawal? Sigh. I think I'm also developing a little something for a certain Blond Takahashi.. Damn and he's no longer in this story. Maybe I'll have to start another one for him...

Anyway, Thank you for reading. Reviews, comments and tips are always apreciated.

Cheers!

CelicaChick (minus the Celica).


End file.
